Chapter 10: Camping With Lizard Monsters!
Camping With Lizard Monsters! is the tenth episode of Scooby-Doo! And The Paranormal Adventures. Characters * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Velma Dinkley * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * The Lizard Monster * Mr. Sterns * Several tourists Plot The gang travels to the woods of Canada for vacation. They stop at a resort in the forest. The resort's owner, Mr. Sterns, tells the gang that no one is coming to the resort for months. He says that it's because of the mysterious creatures wandering around the forest every night. The gang decides to look around the resort. After finding nothing, the gang decides to take a rest until... the lizard-looking creatures appear in front of them. The gang then runs away. While escaping, the gang splits up. Scooby and Shaggy run to the forest with two lizard monsters in pursuit. Fred, Velma and Daphne hide inside one of the cabins and are wondering about how the lizard creatures have arrived. Mr. Sterns arrives and tells the gang that he heard the stories about the lizards - long ago, the forest was haunted by a huge lizard which turned its victim into a lizard. The lizard was thought to be dead in the nearby lake, but it possibly returned. The conversation is interrupted when the lizard monsters break in. Mr. Sterns is kidnapped, but Fred, Velma and Daphne run to the forest. They find an old shed and hide there. Fred, Velma and Daphne realize that they can't stay there and Scooby and Shaggy are in danger. They exit the shed, only to be surrounded by more and more lizards. To their shock, one of them is Mr. Sterns. Fred, Velma and Daphne realize that the lizards are the missing tourists and they try to escape, but the lizards keep preventing them. One of the lizards cocoons Daphne and kidnaps her. Mr. Sterns and the other lizards are following them. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are still running around the forest until they see no one behind them. They hear Daphne's screams and run to save her, only to bump into Fred and Velma. Fred and Velma tell Scooby and Shaggy that the lizards kidnapped Daphne. Scooby finds the lizards' footprints and follows them to the cave. The gang enters to the cave to find the still-cocooned Daphne lying on the rock, but she's mutating into a lizard. Daphne tells the gang that the lizard monster turned her, Mr. Sterns and the others into lizards. The lizard monster and the other lizards appear. Scooby and Shaggy escape, but the lizard monster and the lizards chase them. Daphne starts growling like a lizard and Fred and Velma realize that she's starting to turn completely into a lizard. Scooby and Shaggy run to the lake. The lizard monster follows them, but enters into the lake and starts collapsing. The water causes the lizard to be destroyed and Daphne, Mr. Sterns and the tourists are turned back to normal. Mr. Sterns thanks the gang for saving everyone and they leave. Category:Episodes